1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-embedding anchor for securing a mobile home or the like to a solid ground and more particularly to a self-embedding anchor that is embedded into the ground without rotating by means of a fluid jet embedding mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various anchoring systems have been developed in order to prevent mobile homes and house trailers or the like from being overturned by violent storms and strong winds. Anchoring systems previously developed for this purpose have been expensive and complex and have been difficult and expensive to install, usually requiring trained personnel employing special tools and equipment.
An object to the present invention is to provide an anchoring system that is inexpensive and may be installed easily by a mobile home owner.